guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Abdul Al Salam Al Hilal
| place_of_birth = | date_of_arrest = | place_of_arrest= | arresting_authority= | date_of_release = | place_of_release= | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | citizenship = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 1463 | group = | alias = Al Hela, Abdulsalam | charge = No charge | penalty = | status = Still held in Guantanamo | csrt_summary = | csrt_transcript= | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Abdul Al Salam Al Hilal is a citizen of Yemen, held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detainment camps, in Cuba. Al Hilal Guantanamo Internment Serial Number is 1463. The Department of Defense lists his place of birth as unknown and his date of birth as January 30, 1968. As of today Abdul al Salam al Hilal has been confined at the Guantanamo camps for . He arrived there on September 20, 2004. mirror CIA detention Al-Hila was captured, in Cairo, on September 19, 2002, while on a business trip.Al-Hila: Another 'ghost prisoner' rendered, Al Jazeera John Sifton, of Human Rights Watch, says that Al-Hila disappeared, for eighteen months, before surfacing in American detention in the US naval base in Guantanamo Bay, Cuba.Cairo to Kabul to Guantanamo, Human Rights Watch According to medical records published on March 16, 2007, his "in process date" at Guantanamo was September 20, 2004. Since his arrival in Guantanamo Bay he is one of the approximately 200 detainees who has had a writ of habeas corpus filed on his behalf. In recently declassified discussions with his lawyer Al-Hila says that after his capture he was sent to Baku Azerbajan for two months, and then spent 16 months in secret bases in Afghanistan, including "the dark prison".U.S. Operated Secret 'Dark Prison' in Kabul, Reuters, December 19, 2005 Combatant Status Review A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for his tribunal. The memo accused him of the following:Summarized transcripts (.pdf), from Abdul Al Salam Al Hilal's Combatant Status Review Tribunal - pages 19-26 Transcript Al Hilal chose to participate in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. On March 3, 2006, in response to a court order from Jed Rakoff the Department of Defense published an eight page summarized transcript from his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. Administrative Review Board hearing | pages=1 | author=Spc Timothy Book | date=Friday March 10, 2006|accessdate=2007-10-10 }}]] Detainees who were determined to have been properly classified as "enemy combatants" were scheduled to have their dossier reviewed at annual Administrative Review Board hearings. The Administrative Review Boards weren't authorized to review whether a detainee qualified for POW status, and they weren't authorized to review whether a detainee should have been classified as an "enemy combatant". They were authorized to consider whether a detainee should continue to be detained by the United States, because they continued to pose a threat—or whether they could safely be repatriated to the custody of their home country, or whether they could be set free. Second annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Abdul Al Hella's second annual Administrative Review Board, on 24 August 2006. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention: The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Habeas corpus petition Abdulsalam Ali Abdulrahman Al Hela v. George W. Bush had a writ of habeas corpus filed on his behalf. In September 2007 the Department of Justice published dossiers of unclassified documents arising from the Combatant Status Review Tribunals of 179 captives. His documents were not among those the Department of Defense published. Military Commissions Act The Military Commissions Act of 2006 mandated that Guantanamo captives were no longer entitled to access the US civil justice system, so all outstanding habeas corpus petitions were stayed. mirror Boumediene v. Bush On June 12, 2008 the United States Supreme Court ruled, in Boumediene v. Bush, that the Military Commissions Act could not remove the right for Guantanamo captives to access the US Federal Court system. And all previous Guantanamo captives' habeas petitions were eligible to be re-instated. The judges considering the captives' habeas petitions would be considering whether the evidence used to compile the allegations the men and boys were enemy combatants justified a classification of "enemy combatant". mirror Hunger strike Al Hila is reported to be participating in a hunger strike that has led to a deterioration in his health. mirror Children's death }} On April 23, 2009, Yemeni newspapers reported two of the four children of Guantanamo captive "Abdul-Salam al-Hilam" were killed, in his home, by the explosion of a hand grenade. The two boys were reported to be nine and eleven years old, and ten and eleven years old. They were reported to have died when playing with the grenade. In 2008 camp authorities started to allow compliant captives to make an annual phone call home. The Yemen Post reports that Al Hila's sons died just two days after his call. Assassination fears On August 1, 2009 the Saba News reported that in a phone call after his son's death he told his family that he fears he will be assassinated in Guantanamo. He told his family not to believe accounts that he committed suicide if he should die in Guantanamo. On May 17, 2010, Saba News reported Abdul's family had recently received a letter where he wrote he believed camp authorities had a new plan to assassinate him. mirror See also *black site *detainees in CIA custody *List of Guantanamo Bay detainees References External links * Anger in Yemen Over Halt to Release of Cleared Guantánamo Prisoners Andy Worthington * UN Secret Detention Report (Part Two): CIA Prisons in Afghanistan and Iraq Andy Worthington Category:People held at the Guantanamo Bay detention camp Category:Yemeni extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Living people Category:Bagram Theater Internment Facility detainees Category:Guantanamo Bay captives appeals under the Detainee Treatment Act Category:1968 births Category:People subject to extraordinary rendition by the United States